


Welcome to Titan Park

by seekingslender



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingslender/pseuds/seekingslender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU based on the Jurassic Park move. I do not own Jurassic Park or Attack on Titan. </p>
<p>Erwin Smith is a rich billionaire who creates a park on a secluded island. Using old DNA, his scientists are able to regenerate giant humanoids known as titans. He invites an old friend of his, Dr. Levi Rivaille along with is assistant, Hanji Zoe. Two other guests also embarck with them to "Titan Park." However, the dangerous titans cannot be kept so easily in their enclosures. What starts as a trip of wonder soon turns into a nightmare. (roughtly follows the plot of Jurassic Park)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Titan Park

**Author's Note:**

> This idea literally just popped into my head. I hope all of you enjoy the first chapter. I'll be adding more characters to the list as I write more chapters. The next chapters to come will probably be longer than this one too. Please feel free to leave comments or constructive criticism! Thanks! ^^

The monstrous storm raged on around the secluded island. Lightning left crooked scars of light for brief seconds before the pitch black of night took over. Gigantic drops of rain hammered the ground and the people scuffling about. Headlights and taillights of trucks and various vehicles were the only things to illuminate the area, except for the massive spotlights following the gigantic cage they were transporting. Each time the lightning struck, the workers could see ever so slightly, the movement of some unknown creature stalking about the steel cage. 

 

“What is that thing?” a curious worker asked.   
“That’s none of your concern. Right now, we need to worry about getting it transported to the main building before this storm gets any worse,” a worker next to him replied.   
The worker did not ask any more questions as they finally approached their destination. The main facility of the island loomed overhead. It looked more like a prison than a park. Strange cages and enclosures could be seen dotting the landscape when the lightning struck.   
The semi-truck slowly backed up towards a bigger cage. The thing in the cage began making quite a racket now. It clashed against the sides, making its cage move from side to side violently.   
“Are you sure it’s safe to do this? This thing seems dangerous.”   
“It’s fine! All we need to do is get this thing into that holding cage over there.” The worker pointed to the larger cage a few feet away from the small cage the thing was held in.   
The two of them began pushing the smaller cage towards the bigger one. They could tell the thing was getting more and more agitated. A few minutes in, they heard a sound they absolutely did not want to hear. A single screw fell to the ground. The glinting, tiny sound reverberated through the air. A huge crashing sound of metal against pavement followed as the door was forcibly pushed open. The creature now stood in front of them 16 meters in height. All the two men could do was stand there awestruck. As the creature began to motion its hand to swipe the two of them, one of them ducked into the darkness and grabbed an electric pole. The other man wasn’t so lucky. The creature swiped him and held him in its hand. The man was powerless to do anything. He only hopelessly begged for his life. Tears and snot began running down his face. But the creature’s eyes were cold. It slowly began to put the helpless man in its mouth. Disgusting crunching sounds could be heard as the creature began devouring the worker. All was silent, save for the thunder directly above them. After a few minutes, they gathered up their courage and managed to get the creature into the holding cage. However, the other man managed to corner it into the bigger cage by prodding it with the zapping pole. They heard it scuffling, and then it disappeared into the darkness of the enclosure. All that was left of the man who had been eaten, was a single finger coated in crimson blood. 

 

In an archeological site in Montana, a grand discovery was being made. Dr. Levi Rivaille, along with his assistant, Hanji Zoe, had discovered the remains of an ancient creature known as a “titan.”   
“This is a huge discovery, Dr. Rivaille! I can’t believe these are the remains of an actual 16 meter titan!” Hanji brushed over the bones sticking out of ground with enthusiasm.   
Levi only nodded slightly to acknowledge her, letting her go at it with brushing the excess dirt away. His calm eyes scanned the great skeleton laying out in front of them with awe.   
Finally, he spoke, “It’s hard to imagine these things used to roam the landscape here thousands of years ago. I wouldn’t want to run into one of these 16 meter fuckers.”   
“Oh, but don’t forget the Colossal Titans! Now those I wouldn’t want to run into,” Hanji took a brief break to gaze up at Levi.   
“Though you have a point, the 16 meter titans were much more agile, and that makes them dangerous. The worse that could happen with a colossal would be getting stomped on or crushed someway. But those 16 meter ones, they were smart.”   
Hanji beamed at him as she continued her work. “I suppose you’re right. I don’t think I’d want to run in to any titan. It’s a good thing they’re extinct now, or humans would definitely be in trouble.” 

Levi acknowledged her with a brief nod again and returned to his tent. After a few minutes, Hanji came bursting into the tent out of breath like she had been running a marathon. Levi glared at her.   
“Hanji, isn’t there a fossil that still needs excavating?”   
He tapped a finger against one of his arms.   
“Oh! But sir, the excavation has been halted for now!”   
Hanji began her usual nervous laugh, knowing Levi was ticked off. He always got ticked off whenever someone wasn’t doing their job.   
“Oh? And who would this person be. They better be pretty damn important to halt the excavation of an important specimen.”   
Just as Levi was about to bust out of his tent, his face ran right into a familiar body.   
“Good afternoon Dr. Rivaille and Ms. Zoe. I’m terribly sorry to have to halt your excavation.” A gentle, warm voice met Levi’s ears. His eyes slowly met the taller man’s serene blue ones. He swallowed a bit of saliva hard before he spoke.   
“Oh, it’s you. The esteemed billionaire, Erwin Smith. So, what brings you to Montana?”   
“How about we make ourselves comfortable first before I go on with my explanation?”   
Erwin had always been the polite and hospitable type. Levi nodded in agreement. As soon as the three of them were comfortable, Erwin began explaining to them the reason for his intrusion.   
“The reason I’m here is because I want to invite the two of you to my latest project I’ve been working on. It’s a remote island resort. On this island, is a biological attraction that I’m sure the two of you would be interested in.”   
“A biological attraction? This isn’t just a zoo or animal park you’ve made, is it?” Levi scoffed a bit, still skeptical of what Erwin was up to.   
Erwin laughed heartily, “No, no, no. Of course not! This island is very special. And I want to show it to the two of you before I open it to the public. You will be joined by two other acquaintances of mine. The four of you will be the first to see my nearly finished project, which I’m extremely proud of.” 

Levi could already tell Hanji was in. Her eyes brimming with excitement gave it all away. He took a deep breath before answering.   
“Fine, we’ll take you up on your offer. I hope this isn’t going to be a disappointment, Erwin.”   
“Oh, I can guarantee you won’t be disappointed at all! Well then, I must be taking my leave now. I’ll see you two in a few days.” Erwin shook both of their hands before making his exit out.   
“Now that that bastard’s out of here, we can continue the excavation. You’d better be getting back to work, Hanji.” Levi immediately resumed going over paperwork at his makeshift desk.   
“Wait, you are seriously taking Mr. Smith up on his offer right, Levi?”   
“Yes, yes. I’d never hear the end of it if I turned him down. He seems genuinely excited about whatever it is he’s been working on. I tell ya, guys like him should not be allowed to be billionaires. It gives them too much free time.”   
Hanji couldn’t contain herself. She let out a scream of excitement.   
Levi’s brow furrowed even further.   
“Just get back to work!”   
“Yes sir!” Hanji yelled enthusiastically, sprinting toward the excavation site.   
“I swear,” Levi thought, “Sometimes, I wonder why I chose her to be my assistant.”


End file.
